Remember Me? I'm Your Classmate When You In Elementary School!
by camillawliet96
Summary: pernyataan cinta yang dibalas dengan death glare/ teman sekelas yang terpisah selama enam tahun(?)/ kebingungan akhirnya terjawab dengan sebuah ciuman?/ author setres mau UJIAN NASIONAL SMA/ BEGO/ GAG TAU BIKIN SUMMARY/ KABUR DARI LES TAMBAHAN/ GAG BELAJAR MALAH INGET YAOI?/ dun like dun read/ i beg you! O.O"


WARN:

-EYD tak masuk hitungan

-typo berterbangan(?)

de el el

.

DUN LIKE DUN

Disc : Masashi Kishimoto

this fic: camillawliet96`s

.

.

Thanks for reading~

.

.

Pernahkah kalian membayangkan, sebuah pernyataan cinta yang diungkapkan dengan segenap hati dibalas dengan death glare? Itulah hal yang sedang dialami seorang siswa kelas tiga sekolah menegah yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Kejadian NAAS itu berlangsung ketika Namikaze Naruto, lelaki dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan dan iris sebiru langit cerah tanpa awan itu menyatakan cinta kepada seorang remaja laki-laki yang merupakan calssmatenya sendiri, lelaki yang merupakan siswa teladan dan paling ditakuti di sekolah ini, bertolak belakang dengannya yang tidak berprestasi sama sekali. Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Ketika menyatakan cintanya kepada ketua osis konoha bilingual high school itu di perpustakaan seminggu yang lalu, ia malah mendapat death glare gratis dari sang ketua osis. Apes banget yah nih anak? Sudahlah! Mari kita saksikan apa yang terjadi setelah kejadian NAAS itu…

**.**

**.**

**1 26****√ԑ**** 960**

**.**

**.**

**(one week later at class 3-A…)**

"Err…O..Ohayou….Uchiha-san.." sebuah suara yang kedengaran agak bergetar itu menyapa seorang remaja laki-laki dengan ciri rambut raven pantat ayam style yang sedang duduk di bangku paling pojok sebelah kanan di kelas.

Si pemilik nama yang dipanggil hanya menolehkan bola matanya saja tak sampai sedetik lalu kembali berkutat dengan buku cetaknya tanpa membalas sapaan dari anak laki-laki dengan kulit tan dan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya itu yang tidak lain adalah Namikaze Naruto.

'Kami Sama..! kenapa nasibku apes begini sih? apa dia marah karena kejadian waktu itu ya?' batin Naruto dengan alis bertautan seraya melangkah ke tempat duduknya. Oh iya, author lupa bilang kalau Naruto dengan Sasuke itu tempat duduknya bersebelahan lho! Oke back to story….

Naruto hanya duduk mematung, tidak punya keberanian untuk memutar persendian lehernya semilipun ke arah kirinya. Bisa ditebak kenapa 'kan?

Dan setelah beberapa menit duduk mematung bak arca Buddha, telinga remaja bernama Naruto ini mendengar sebuah suara dari arah sampingnya.

Naruto menoleh mencari asal suara tersebut dan mendapatkan tatapan dingin dari Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya itu.

'E-eh..? a-apa ini?' batin Naruto terbata-bata, bingung, plus blushing karena untuk pertama kalinya sejak lima bulan ia bersekolah di konoha high school ini, lelaki dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke itu mau menanggapinya. Apalagi sekarang dia tengah menyodorkan entah buku apa itu kepada Naruto.

"Hn. Catatan." tanggap Sasuke dingin.

"Eh?" Naruto hanya memandang tangan Sasuke yang tengah menyodorkan buku tulis dengan sampul biru tua itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ck.. Dobe, kau tidak punya catatan kemarin karena tidak masuk sekolah seminggu ini 'kan?" tutur Sasuke sambil mendengus pelan. "Kau mau menyalin catatan punyaku atau dikeluarkan dari kelas?" sambungnya lagi.

"Kenapa aku bisa dikeluarkan dari kelas?" tanya Naruto masih tidak mengerti.

"Hn, sebentar lagi ada pemeriksaan catatan, dobe.." ujar Sasuke masih dengan tatapan datarnya.

'Oh Kami Sama?! Apakah ini yang sisebut dengan mukjisat itu? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia baru saja meminjamkan catatannya padaku? Apakah aku sudah tuli atau hanya mimpi?' batin Naruto dengan mulut menganga plus wajah blushing 100% plus juga mata melotot.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto yang sedang melongo ria itu, Sasuke langsung menaruh catatannya di meja Naruto lalu kembali berkutat dengan buku cetaknya lagi.

Menyadari keberadaan buku yang sudah tergeletak di atas mejanya, membuat Naruto tersadar dari kegiatan melongonya. Naruto pun langsung mencatat belasan halaman catatan yang dipinjamkan langsung dari pujaan hatinya(?) itu dalam waktu yang benar-benar cepat. Entah karena pengaruh syaraf, hormon, atau karena catatan itu milik Sasuke? Sehingga Naruto yang biasanya tidak begitu bersemangat dalam pelajaran bisa mencatat pelajaran sebanyak itu dalam waktu yang sangan singkat.

**.**

**.**

**1 26****√ԑ**** 960**

**.**

**.**

**(The next day at class 3-A…..)**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAkHAKHAkkAKKHAH AKk(?)" suara tawa siswa-siswa yang dikumandangkan secara serentak yang entah berapa Hz volumenya itu membahana dari ruang kelas paling ujung di lantai dua sekolah yang terbilang sangat luas ini.

Di antara siswa-siswi yang sibuk tertawa itu ada satu orang…ralat…dua orang yang tidak ikut tertawa bersama mereka. Coba tebak? Hayooo~? Nyerah nih? Akh! Sudahlah! Yang jelas orang yang tidak tertawa itu adalah sosok yang sedang ditertawakan dan yang satu lagi mungkin anda bisa menebak siapa? Hadeh! Kembali ke cerita!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAkHAKHAkkAKKHAH AKk(?)" suara tawa aneh bin jelek itu masih saja berkumandang sedari tadi tanpa henti-hentinya. Tanpa sengaja menyadarkan sosok remaja laki-laki dengan surai raven a.k.a Sasuke dari konsentrasi belajarnya yang tentu saja sedang memakai earphone super besar sehingga tidak mendengar suara tawa yang begitu menusuk telinga itu.

Karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan gerak-gerik umat-umat di dalam kelasnya yang kelihatan sedang membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah depan kelas membuat Sasuke melepaskan earphone miliknya itu.

Ketika mendengar suara tawa semua orang yang begaikan orang kerasukan itu membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke depan kelas, mencari orang yang membuat umat-umat di kelasnya itu tertawa hingga segitu maunchratnya.

Iris obsidian tanpa ekspresi milik Sasuke terhenti dari pencariannya(?) ketika menemukan siapa yang sedang ditertawakan umat-umat di kelasnya itu.

Seorang remaja lelaki dengan kulit tan dan surai blonde sedang dibully oleh beberapa orang siswa di kelasnya itu. Sosok remaja itu tengah terduduk di lantai kelas bagian depan tempat meja guru dengan jas sekolah yang sudah compang-camping bagaikan pengemis jalanan plus berlumuran debu kapur di seluruh tubuhnya.

Siswa-siswi di kelas itu tengah melemparinya dengan sampah, sebagian murid laki-laki terlihat sedang menggosokkan penghapus papan ke wajahnya seolah-olah sedang memakaikan bedak saja, sebagian lagi sedang sibuk mengiris-iris jasnya dengan cutter. Dan sisanya sedang tertawa besar-besaran melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum di kalangan siswa yang bersekolah di sini bahwa di kelas-kelas yang memiliki predikat 'A' yang isinya anak orang kaya semua itu sering terjadi tindakkan penyiksaan terhadap siswa yang mereka anggap membuat masalah ataupun yang mereka anggap tidak selevel dengan mereka.

Menyadari siapa yang menjadi objek tertawaan sekaligus penyiksaan yang baru di kelasnya itu entah kenapa membuat Sasuke yang biasanya tidak mempermasalahkan kegiatan siksa-menyiksa di kelasnya sekarang beranjak dari kursinya dan melempari siswa-siswa yang masih asik mengerjai sosok yang ia kenali sebagai 'dobe' itu menggunakan jurnal yang entah ia rebut dari siapa hingga membuat perhatian seluruh umat di dalam kelas itu tertuju kepadanya.

…sunyi…..sunyi…..sunyi….

Tatapan kaget, bingung dan ekspresi terkejut lainnya dibalas dengan death glare super seram ditambah aura mengerikan di sekitar tubuh Sasuke yang tanpa berkata sepatah katapun langsung melangkah ke depan kelas tanpa berhenti menebarkan death glare kepada setiap siswa yag dilewatinya.

Umat yang kebingungan dengan tingkah Sasuke yang mereka kenal sebagai ketua osis yang 'super cuek' kini malah berubah menjadi 'super killer' hanya membuka jalan untuk dilewati oleh anak pemilik sekolah mereka itu. Tatapan Sasuke kembali normal—dingin—seperti biasa setelah puas menebarkan death glare gratisnya.

Langkah Sasuke berhenti ketika sudah sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Depan kelas. Dimana Remaja bernama Naruto yang tadinya disiksa habis-habisan itu kini sedang melongo menatap cowok emo super cuek yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya, menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Namun wajah stoic itulah yang membuat Naruto err…..menyukai cowok yang notabene pelit ekspresi itu(?)

'Kami Sama.. apa lahi sekarang ini? Apakah yang kulihat ini nyata? Oh my…' batin Naruto melongo tingkat dewa(?)

Rasa sakit akibat tendangan, dorongan, dan segala macam siksaan yang tadinya terasa begitu menyakitkan kini hilang tanpa bekas seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumya.

Belum sadar dari keterkejutannya, kini jantung Naruto serasa mau melompat keluar dari mulutnya. Kok bisa sih? ya iya lah! Secara gitu loh…. Sekarang ini sepasang iris sapphirenya mendapati tangan putih mulus bak tangan malaikat kini terulur menawarkan pertolongan untuknya berdiri. Tangan siapa? Yah tangan Sasuke laah! *author dikeroyok*

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" tutur Sasuke masih dengan wajah stoicnya, menatap lekat-lekat sosok yang masih melongo dari tadi dan kini tambah melongo lagi akibat Sasuke memanggilnya langsung dengan nama depannya.

'Oh my dear GOD? Apakah tadi aku salah makan ataukah semalam kurang tidur ya?' batin Naruto lagi dengan mulut yang masih setia menganga.

Entah sadar atau tidak sadar, Naruto menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dengan canggung. Setelah membantu Naruto berdiri, Sasuke tersenyum tipis **––**nyaris tak kelihatan seperti senyuman**––** kepada Naruto.

Melihat senyuman tipis barusan membuat naruto makin melongo saja lalu menerjap-nerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sambil mengucek-ngucek kedua iris saphirenya itu, tentunya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dilihatnya yakni senyuman 'perdana' oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke di sekolahnya ini, dan senyuman itu ditujukan kepadanya? OMG! Sesuatu banget gituloh!

Tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya, Naruto dibuat terkejut oleh Sasuke yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya, sedang menyeka butiran debu(?) kapur yang mengotori pipi mulusnya dengan lembut.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kok." kalimat Sasuke yang satu ini sukses membuat Naruto blushing habis-habisan.

Sasuke lalu mengacak-acak pelan rambut pirang Naruto yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu.

Setelah beberapa detik, Sasuke baru teringat dengan tujuan utamanya yang dari tadi tersungging di otaknya. Ia lalu berbalik menatap umat-umat yang sedari tadi cengo menonton adegan paling mengejutkan dimana ketua osis super cuek mereka yang tidak pernah berbicara jika tidak ada yang penting itu sedang menolong seorang remaja laki-laki yang entah jatuh dari dunia mana sehingga bisa membuat tuan muda stoic tersebut mau menolongnya. Sasuke menatap siswa-siswi di depannya dengan pandangan yang lebih mengerikan dari sekedar death glare.

Sasuke pun mulai melontarkan 'pidato ketua osis'-nya kepada kepada kerumunan siswa yang kini malah gemetar ketakutan dengan sweat drop di masing-masing jidat mereka ketika melihat aura hitam pekat yang menguar di sekitar ketua osis mereka itu.

"Jika kalian berani menyentuhnya sekali lagi.. akan kuperintahkan orang-orang suruhanku untuk melepaskan seragam kalian dan menggantung terbalik tubuh kalian di gerbang sekolah.., mengerti?" ujar Sasuke dengan seringaian ala vampire yang siap menerkam siswa-siswa yang ada di hadapannya itu.

GLEKH…

Mendengar pidato(?) singkat dari ketua osis mereka barusan sontak membuat para umat alias siswa-siswi di kelas 3-A itu berlari tak karuan berhamburan ke luar kelas, sebagian berteriak "Mamaa~", sebagiannya lagi menjerit histeris ala adegan di pilem-pilem pas ngeliat hantu, dan ada juga yang berlari hingga terjatuh karena terlalu terburu-buru. Seluruhnya berlari membawa tas dan barang bawaan mereka masing-masing untuk mengantisipasi(?) terjadinya bencana(?) di kelas itu.

Selang beberapa detik setelah siswa-siswi itu berlalu, bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Akan tetapi kali ini agak janggal dikarenakan keadaan kelas mereka sudah kosong terlebih dahulu sebelum bel berbunyi.

"Ayo pulang dobe." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar nan dingin seperti biasanya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi terpana –atau bengong?- melihat adegan yang dilakoni Sasuke kepada siswa-siswi di kelasnya itu kini kembali ke alam sadarnya lalu menatap punggung Sasuke yang kini menjauhinya untuk pergi ke tempat duduknya dan Naruto sekaligus untuk membereskan barang bawaan dan tas mereka.

'Apa yang barusan terjadi? Oh Kami Sama, apakah sekarang ini benar-benar nyata? Apakah barusan 'dia' membela aku?' batin Naruto yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya itu.

'Tapi… tunggu dulu, ini tidak benar! Aku tidak mau kalau berakhir hanya sampai disini saja.. aku butuh penjelasan!' batinya lagi dan lagi. Dan dengan segenap nyali yang tersisa(?) dalam dirinya, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk memanggil Sasuke yang sedang sibuk membereskan buku-buku dan peralatan sekolahnya di bangku deretan paling belakang di kelas mereka itu.

Naruto menarik napas dalam sedalam dalamnya dan mulai berbicara. "Eh….a-ano..Uchiha san…uhm..ah..aku..se-sebenarnya…a..aku..eh…" astaga!? Untuk apa menarik napas sedalam itu kalau pada akhirnya melupakan apa yang ingin kau katakan hah!? Yah ampun…*plakkk*

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke saja." tanggap Sasuke datar terhadap penuturan tidak jelas dari Naruto barusan. Setelah selesai membereskan tas mereka, Sasuke beranjak ke depan kelas dimana Naruto sedang berdiri sekarang. "Ini tasmu, ayo pulang." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap datar Naruto. "Hei? Ini barang-barangmu, sudah kubereskan." Kata Sasuke sembari menyodorkan ransel oranye milik Naruto. "Pulang denganku? Kuantar." Tawar Sasuke dan langsung berlalu melewati Naruto yang masih terbengong.

TAP TAP TAP

Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto menuju ambang pintu kelas. "Masih melamun, dobe?" kata Sasuke dari ambang pintu kelas. Sementara Naruto masih berada di dalam kelas. "Kau tak mengerti maksudku ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil masuk kembali ke dalam kelas, menuju Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

TAP TAP TAP

Sasuke menyeringai tipis dan membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau sungguh lamban." Kata Sasuke lalu meraih dagu Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Uchiha sa—MNH!?" Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika menyadari wajahnya dan Sasuke yang sudah tak berjarak lagi…

"Sekarang sudah mengerti?" kata Sasuke sambil menyentuh bibir Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

"Ah—Apa…" Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna atas 'hal' yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya barusan.

"Artinya sekarang kau milikku dobee…" kata Sasuke langsung menarik lengan Naruto dan menyeretnya keluar kelas.

.

TBC(?)

.

.

Gaje? Iya!

Jelek? Banget!

Author tolol? Iya!

.

.

RnR? Terima kasih!

.

.

Flame? PM ajah bro~

.

.

Dilanjut tidaknya fic ancurr ini terserah para readers… *pundung di kolong tempat tidur*

next chappie.a ntar nyusul deh…

.

.

Makasih dah baca,.

Tak mereview juga tak masalah.. sekali lagi, makasih dah bacaa~


End file.
